


The Journal of Yuuto

by sketched_daydreams



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Lots of headcanon, M/M, month of rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketched_daydreams/pseuds/sketched_daydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Month of Rebellion, the journal of Yuuto as written from the days before the war and during it. Contains slight swearing, descriptions of war, and a very hot Shun Kurosaki. Not technically in chronological order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Duel

Dear  ~~diary~~  journal,

I feel stupid already writing in this but Ruri is staring at the back of my head with the wrath of a million suns so I guess I should write something. 

My name is Yuuto. Last name unknown and I really don’t care enough to find out. Currently 9 years old. My best friend is Kurosaki Ruri when she isn’t angry. I enjoy dueling and homecooked food and I don’t like birds. I really, really hate birds.

I actually got this journal for my birthday a few weeks back, but I haven’t written in it, so here’s my first entry. Going to go to Shun’s dueling tournament now so . . .

Signing off,

  
_Yuuto_

P.S. Don’t expect to be written in often. I’m only doing because Ruri is scary as heck.

* * *

Dear journal,

I know I said that I wouldn’t write often, but I need to rant because Shun’s duel was the  _stupidest_  thing I had ever seen. 

His opponent is the worst cheater I’ve ever seen! He knew Shun was a good duelist so he tempered with his duel disk. He was definitely laughing when Shun couldn’t summon any Xyz monsters and the judges thought that Shun just didn’t know how to summon properly because he doesn’t go to any proper dueling school. 

This is his first tournament too even though he’s so old because he’s always taking care of Ruri and me.

. . .

Shun is  _crying_.  _Shun is crying_. Okay that’s it I’ve had enough. 

Sincerely pissed, 

  
_Yuuto_

* * *

Dear journal,

I think I beat the cheater? I really don’t remember. It’s all very blurry. I remember summoning my  _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_  and then I think someone knocked into the back of my head and I don’t remember anything else.

I woke up in Shun’s room and Ruri is scared out of her wits. She just left the room right now so I guess I’ll write it all down.

So I found the cheater and we dueled and he was winning before I pulled out Dark Rebellion. After that it’s like my memories just disappeared. 

My hands are shaking right now, I’m really scared . . .

* * *

Yuuto stopped writing as he hear the door creak open. He hid the journal, which was ridiculous violet color that Ruri insisted matched his hair but looked way too girly, beneath the pillow.

Shun walks in with a tired smile and slightly red-rimmed eyes.

“Hey Yuuto, If it makes you feel better, that bastard got caught with illegal devices. They found bugs in his bag that disabled his opponent’s duel disk.”

Yuuto sat straight up in enthusiasm, “So you aren’t disqualified anymore?”

Shun gave a snort, “Yep they came over with an official apology and everything to beg me not to cause a scandal.”

There was amusement in Shun’s voice, but his eyes were anxious. The sort of emotion that Yuuto knows always happen when the older boy was hiding something from him.

“Yuuto what happened?”

Yuuto gripped the edge of the blanket so hard that his knuckles turned white, there had been  _Dark Rebellion_  flying out and then a flash of red before darkness. 

“I don’t know. I chased after him than we dueled and I can’t remember anything else.”

Shun’s face relaxed slightly, “I’m sure it's fine. By the time Ruri and I got there you already beat the crap out of that guy.”

But Yuuto was sick of this, sick of Shun being so calm and understanding and so not like his usual sarcastic self and the fact that the bedsheets really smelled like Shun’s hair.

Not that he smells Shun’s hair often or anything.

Yuuto  _really_  needed a distraction right about now. “Can we duel?”

“Duel?” Shun looked confused. “You shouldn’t leave the room yet.”

Yuuto laughed. “We don’t need holograms. We can just play on the bed.”

Shun’s eyes brightened, “Fine, let’s duel.”

* * *

I totally kicked Shun’s ass. It was hilarious seeing him flail around and keep knocking the cards off the bed. Then Ruri came in and dragged him out before he could ask for a rematch.

I guess that’s all for today.

Going to take a nap,

_Yuuto_


	2. Birds, birds, and more birds

Dear journal,

Birds are cool. They fly and have wings and stuff. They lay . . . eggs? Screw it, I can’t do this. 

I hate birds and maybe I should have told Ruri and Shun this before I got basically adopted by them. 

Ruri likes birds, she goes out every morning to refill the bird feeder outside her window like she’s Snow White or something. The birds that come are usually okay, sparrows and chickadees and other songbirds. Those I’m usually fine with.

But Shun is obsessed with the huge birds like falcons and eagles that have soulless black eyes and sharp enough talons that rip you into shreds. Am I being over dramatic? No.

_I really don’t like birds._

And Ruri and Shun just invited me to go to a bird observatory with them tomorrow and I really don’t want to say “no”.

Pretty terrified,

_Yuuto_

* * *

Dear journal,

_A BIRD ATTACKED ME! I KNEW IT!_

Okay I calmed down a bit, but I knew this was going to happen! My hair attracts birds or something because this is the fourth time! This is really not helping my hatred of those things.

So we were walking through the part of the observatory where they keep the nicer birds not the birds of prey that Shun are obsessed with. Maybe the bird poop that landed on the shoulder of my jacket should have forewarn me, but I kept going.

Then one of the birds flew down and grabbed some of my hair. It was funny at first. Shun and Ruri laughed and pointed at me. Then a whole bunch of them came down and started snatching at my hair and I totally booked it towards the entrance.

But not before I lost like half of one of my bangs.

_R.I.P. my hair_

In grieving,

_Yuuto_

* * *

Shun looked over to see Yuuto, looking awfully strange with with his bangs so choppy, scrunched over and angrily scribbling under the table.

“Yuuto?”

The younger boy looked up and Shun suppressed a laugh, Yuuto’s face was bright red with embarrassment. Though, Shun thinks, that it was nice to finally be able to see both of Yuuto’s eyes properly.

 “Okay, I can’t keep this in anymore.”

Shun stepped back as Yuuto pressed his face close to Shun’s, well as much as he could while being half a foot shorter.

Shun blushed and avoided looking at Yuuto’s eyes which were a really distracting ash gray color.

“ _Shun_  . . . I hate birds.”

“ _What_.”

“I hate birds, Shun! They are so creepy and annoying and I hate them.”

“Yuuto, not to bother you, but you are really, really close. . .”

*snap*

Shun turned around to see Ruri with her favorite camera and a giant grin on her face.

“Go back to what you guys were doing, I’m just making memories.”

Shun really wanted to die.

* * *

Dear journal,

So I finally told Shun that I really hate birds. Ruri was fine with it, but Shun seemed really shocked. Like he was bright red like he was a tomato. I’m not sure what’s wrong with him, but at least he didn’t seem like he was going to disown me anytime soon.

Anyway I guess there is a bright side to this day after all. Even if my bangs needed to be sacrificed in the process.

Kind of happy,

_Yuuto_


	3. Homework

Dear journal,

Do I seem smart? Because according to my grades that answer is “yes”.

Ruri has pretty bad grades, it drives Shun crazy how carefree she is about the whole school thing, and Shun is also kind of just average. Yeah he might be a dueling “prodigy” but he won’t be solving any math equations anytime soon. 

Anyways they (and I use this very liberally, Ruri seemed more forced into this than anything) asked me for tutoring advice before exams. Luckily for them I am pretty brilliant and I happened to already know most of the stuff from two years above me (unlike Shun). 

I am in an accelerated program after all.

Yours brilliantly,

_Yuuto_

P.S. I’m going to to enjoy lording this over Shun.

* * *

Dear journal,

I  ~~think~~  know I just made a terrible mistake agreeing to this. 

What have I ever done to deserve this!?

Shun is pretty decently behaved, but he’s as dense as a brick. He keeps complaining about not understanding and refusing to read any of the material. I just made him do some worksheets and right now he’s in the corner biting the eraser off his pencil.

Ruri’s even worse, she keeps talking about random things, and worst of all I keep falling for it. We’ve had conversations about whether this moment was just a dream, if the world was really round, and if we had counterparts in different dimensions.

Honestly, it was just really time-consuming and we didn’t get anything done. 

Ruri just left to get snacks (with none of her work done) with these puppy dog eyes that I can’t refuse. Damn it.

I think Shun is dying over there in the corner of the room, he’s not moving. 

Tiredly,

_Yuuto_

* * *

“Shun?”

The older boy looked up at Yuuto with glazed, golden eyes like someone who had just gotten their soul sucked out their body. Yuuto glanced at the worksheets, half of it was done, but it was so messy that he can’t quite decipher if the answers were correct or not. 

“Shun are you still alive?”

“ _No_.”

Yuuto grinned despite himself at Shun’s deadpan voice, “C’mon, Ruri managed to wiggle herself out of studying again. She’s getting snacks.”

“Too tired. Don’t want food.”

“Of course you want food, you are just being overdramatic.”

Shun closed his eyes and leaned his head against Yuuto’s shoulder. Yuuto froze at the unexpected movement, but with Shun’s quite heavy head on his shoulder and the wall to his side it was impossible to move.

“I want to sleep.”

And that was  _it_  Yuuto guessed, Shun’s heavy head on him really left no room for argument.

Yuuto just closed his eyes and decided to take a nap as well.

* * *

Dear journal,

I guess the day ended pretty well. Ruri bought a bunch of her favorite sweets and snacks and we all ate until we were stuffed. Shun improved by a lot especially in math and Ruri . . . well I guess there are more to life than just grades.

After that we just sat around and played board games because Ruri claims that she was bored and Shun just wanted to do anything other than look at more equations. 

We played Monopoly for four hours (Ruri built herself an empire out of all the purple and orange squares and declared herself Empress Ruri, Shun kept visiting jail and finally rage-quit, and I managed to build up some red property before going bankrupt).

Note to self: Never play Monopoly with Ruri. She is brutal. But at least being banker meant she got some practice with math? 

I don’t know, but I guess it was better than nothing

I really hope that days like these won’t ever end.

Yours,

_Yuuto_


	4. Running

Dear journal,

I don’t know what’s going on, but the world is going to hell. I’m writing this right now in the refugee camp for the Resistance. 

Just a week ago, everything was fine and now it seems like the world is ending.

Ruri refuses to cry and she smiles at everything, it’s like a part of her is broken already. Shun is already being forced to fight, he’s famous as a strong duelist so he was immediately placed on the frontlines.

Don’t they know that he’s only  _twelve_?

I remember when the attack started and these great monsters rose out of the ground. They tore down buildings and started fires with barely a breath. But even scarier were the people on the ground. Those soldiers who killed in the confusion and panic.

_I saw a little girl get carded and I did nothing to save her._

Shun ran all the way to Ruri and my elementary school and grabbed us while all the other kids were still looking for their parents. And we just ran.

There was nothing else that we could do, butI don’t think those moments will ever get out of my mind. Whenever I close my eyes all I could see and hear is people disappearing and screams.

Running. Is that all we can do? I can fight. I want to fight. I don’t want sit around in this tent and do nothing anymore.

_Yuuto_

* * *

“Attack him directly  _Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_!” Yuuto yelled at the Academia soldier. The blast hit him straight in the chest and boy crumpled to his knees. 

Yuuto gave a sigh of relief. 

His fingers froze centimeters away from the center of his duel disk, centimeters away from turning the boy into a simple card.

It could have been so easy, to take a life with a tap of his fingers. This is what it feels like, Yuuto thinks, when prey becomes predator. But it wasn’t right, maybe he’s too  _weak_  or maybe he’s too  _young_ , but Yuuto leaves.

Shun would’ve been disappointed, the older boy has already risen up the ranks of the Resistance. Yuuto remembers when Shun’s “Raid Raptors” had been a fun challenge to duel and not an entity capable of blasting the city to bits.

But that was a life before war. Before it became of a cycle of running away or standing up and fighting. 

At least Yuuto wishes it was that simple.

* * *

Dear journal,

I wonder when all of this will end. I wonder when the world will be normal again. Where the worst thing that could happen was getting into an argument with Shun or Ruri trying to cut my hair.

Before Shun looked like he walks through hell everyday and Ruri seems like she is about to break apart.

I  _hate_  running. It feels like I’m doing nothing but being a coward. And maybe I am a coward because I can’t stand to turn my opponent’s into cards after I beat them.

_“If you can’t beat them then join them.”_

But that can’t be true. Because I refuse to take their lives like the Acadmia soldiers took others, not in that easy way the Shun does it. Like it’s second nature to him.

_Why is this the way that world has to work?!_

I just want to stop running.

_Yuuto_

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Tumblr


End file.
